Revenge
by time445678
Summary: What if Octavian tried for revenge at the beginning of TMOA?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did

~Something I started, but I am not sure if I should continue…

Octavian POV:

I knew it would be risky to exact my revenge on the legion at this point in time, but I didn't care. I pulled out the small, easily concealable knife I had hid in my pocket that I had poisoned earlier. I thought back to my plan:

_How should I get back at those good for nothing so called Romans? _I thoughtdesperately, _Maybe I should get rid of the Greek! That's what I'll do; hit them where it really hurts!_

I looked down at the knife and back up at my target he was standing right in front of me. I could just reach out and do it right now, but I stopped and knew I had to wait for the right moment.

Percy POV:

I walked with Hazel and Frank at my side toward the descending war ship in the sky. All the other Romans surrounded me. I started to feel nervous at the thought of seeing Annabeth again. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and it was getting increasingly harder to walk in the toga I had to wear because of being the second praetor for the legion. When the people started to climb down the rope ladder I started to feel woozy, but I didn't know why. I looked down and stared in shock at the tip of a ten inch blade poking through my toga. I tried to alert Hazel and Frank, but they were busy staring at the four people walking towards us.

Octavian POV:

I knew that when the Greeks got off their ship it would be too late, so I jabbed the blade into his back. Then I ran away to the other side of the crowd as not to be blamed for his death.

Percy POV:

When I saw her the pain and fear melted off of me and I forgot about the blade still in my stomach. That is until I saw her face and how it paled at the sight of my toga covered in blood from the wound in my stomach. That was the last thing I saw, before I blacked out.

Annabeth POV:

As I walked toward my Seaweed Brain, I noticed something that made my blood run cold. He was visibly paler than the last time I saw him, and there was red all over the front of his white toga. _He must be sick…_I thought desperately hopping it wasn't blood on his toga and that he accidently spilled Cherry Kool Aid down his front, though I knew he would rather have a blue flavored drink. _I just need to get to him and then I'll check it out…_but as I was about to step forward he suddenly fell to the ground

"Percy!" I shrieked, running forward desperately trying to catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:  
I grabbed him by his toga and tried to pull him up. I looked around to see everyone clearly as shocked as I was. One girl, who was wearing a toga with a purple sash that looked like the one Percy had on, seemed to want to step forward to help but at the last second looked to have thought better and stayed where she was a blank expression on her face. The girl who was standing next to him before helped me lift him by taking some of his weight and pulling. We were able to make it look more or less like he was standing up.

"Thank you." I said to the girl. She smiled and said, "No problem, he is one of the greatest friends you can have after all. I'm guessing you're Annabeth. My name is Hazel." I looked at her confused, and she seemed to understand my unasked question. "Percy didn't stop asking if anyone had seen you when he arrived." She said. I smiled at the thought before remembering that my boyfriend was currently unconscious in my arms and most probably bleeding out.

I let out a small yelp before I turned to Hazel again and asked quickly, "Is there a source of water of some kind around here?" She nodded and the boy next to her stepped forward and said, "Yes the Little Tiber is just this way, please follow me. By the way my name is Frank." I smiled at him to let him know I acknowledged his name and the way he was helping me. He ran forward followed swiftly by Hazel, Leo, Piper, and soon by myself and Jason who had said he would help carry Percy.

Octavian POV:

I completely forgot about the Tiber. Oh well, what could happen now? The poison on the blade was from a Chimera and every one with a brain knew that it only took a couple minutes for it to pass through the circulatory system up to the heart. I have a feeling my plan will not fail.

~ I'm still not sure whether or not I should continue this… please tell me if you want more…


	3. Chapter 3

Frank POV:

I ran as fast as I could without changing into a creature that could move quicker than that of a human. I was thinking of this when I was suddenly snapped back into reality when a bright flash of light blinded me. I squinted and brought a hand up in hopes of being able to see past the flash. The Little Tiber was a few feet in front of me. I turned, stopping shortly, hoping to see Annabeth directly behind me, however Hazel along with two other people ran straight at me to fast for them to possibly stop in time. We came together with a loud SMACK! Hazel fell on top of me while the other two bounced back and fell on their bottoms in the grass surrounding us. Hazel jumped up as soon as she noticed she was on me, a blush decorating her face. I laughed slightly, and pushed myself up. I looked slightly past her and saw Annabeth and a boy running towards us holding Percy between them. They ran past us and straight at the river. We watched as Annabeth dropped Percy in, not all too ceremoniously. She fell to her knees and stared down into the water.

Annabeth POV:

I dropped Percy in the water immediately noticing the blood stopping. I fell to my knees in both relief and exhaustion. _Who knew that carrying a 6' foot tall sixteen year old demigod would take so much out of you? _I thought to myself. I looked down into the water and saw Percy still lying their. I hoped that he would open his eyes soon.

Percy POV:

I felt as if I was floating, a cool feeling enveloping me. I thought of water and then my thoughts traveled to my father's smile bringing warmth like the memory always did. Next I thought of my mother and her blue chocolate chip cookies, and finally all of my friends and Annabeth my girlfriend. I still felt slightly ill like I had before I saw Annabeth and the other half of the seven coming down from the ship known as the Argo Two. I no longer felt pain from the stab wound that had been inflicted upon me. I tried to think back to the moments before. I had been talking to Hazel and Frank when I heard a slight wheezing behind me. I immediately thought, _Octavian! If he targeted me, then he MUST be after all of my friends and even the people I didn't know, most likely some of the other Romans and the members of the seven I hadn't met yet. _

I tried opening my eyes in hope of warning my friends, or even going and finding that slimy, rotten, bleached scare-crow before he could do anything.

A light came through the darkness of my mind and I felt my eyelids trying to rebel and close all over again. I heard a gasp that sounded a lot like Annabeth and fought ever harder.

Octavian POV:

I had followed the small group along with Reyna down to the Tiber, I held in my hand a small stuffed bear that I'm sure looked like I was strangling to any passerby. When we reached where the others were I noticed right away that Percy didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. A smirk crossed my face, that is before I saw how everyone was gathered around the bank of the river.

~ I'm going on a trip so I may not update for a couple days… Also, even though I may have received a comment that wasn't all to constructive I will try to continue this story and if I find I don't want to do so any more I may just delete it from my profile… I hope no one is upset with this…


End file.
